


A Bird Makes its Nest Here

by ObtuseOctopus



Series: Living in Hue [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObtuseOctopus/pseuds/ObtuseOctopus
Summary: • COMPLETE. •Life runs smoothly if you have the right support through new situations.Three Gems, and one brood on the way. Even if things are still a bit... vague and unclear relationship wise, for now the teamwork and support system will do.
Relationships: Bismuth/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Living in Hue [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Bird Makes its Nest Here

**Author's Note:**

> // Disclaimer due to being tired of having to repeat myself; this is a poly ship fic that can also be interpreted as one leaning or the other or all three involved hence the tags. I don’t mind if someone interprets the works in this series as just Lapidot or just Lapmuth or all three, but please don’t start a ship war in the comments.

“She’s still sleeping?”

“Sort of.”

“Hm.” Peridot approached the couch, making sure to not stand in the way of the television as she entered the abode. “I think it’s correlated to the process of her current state.”

“A tiny scientist makes a new discovery, I’m shocked! Someone call the police, because I’m about to have a heart attack and I’m gonna give out at any second,” Bismuth warmly laughed.

“Shh! You’ll wake her up!” Peridot reminded, her face scrunched in embarrassment.

“She’s out cold, Tiny. Don’t worry, girl last told me that her favorite part was when the blonde one-“

“Pierre?” Peridot scoffed. “Of course. That’s her favorite character. She has good taste.”

“I still don’t get this show,” Bismuth tsked. “I mean, the concept of this show is weird. You got four colors? Cabins? They’re called colors, right?”

“Correct,” Peridot nodded.

“So these colors are cabins of humans put into a group and named after a color, and they fight each other. Am I missing something?”

“Actually a lot, but you haven’t seen season two or three.” Peridot adjusted her visor. “So, I forgive your ignorance.”

“You and Blue really take this show seriously.”

“Of course we do! We used to have an entire plan ready for when we could make replica outfits from season two.”

“What happened to it?”

“Well… this,” Peridot shrugged as she gestured to sleeping Lapis who was nestled up on Bismuth’s chest as the big Gem remained laying on the couch. “It’s a work in progress…” 

“Baw. I’m sure that those plans of yours will be back in action after Lapis has her babies,” Bismuth assured, running a hand through the blue Gem’s hair. “I never took her as someone who snores.”

“You should hear her after her art lessons.”

“Really? How hard does she snore?”

“Louder than any tractor I’ve heard,” Peridot laughed. “By a landslide for sure.”

Bismuth snickered as well. In the midst of the chortle, Lapis began to stir. She rubbed her face before she groaned, refusing to get up. 

“Shoot- sorry, Ocean Blue,” Bismuth said after realizing that Lapis was awake, her laughing coming to a cease.

“Hey, Lapis! Are you okay?!” Peridot asked, jumping towards the two. “Did Bismuth treat you okay?!” 

“Whoa, throwing me under the bus?” Bismuth smiled. “Lower your volume a bit, she’s still waking up.” Ironic, as Peridot literally was the one telling Bismuth to be quiet a few minutes before.

“Oops. Sorry,” Peridot sheepishly apologized. She reached out, holding one of Lapis’ hands and rubbing her palm over the back of Lapis’ knuckles supportively. “Are you okay?” She asked again, but at a more controlled level of volume.

“... Yeah,” Lapis yawned, taking her time. “Just… tired.”

“How about your nutrition intake?”

“Fine.”

“What about-“

“Fine, fine, aaand fine,” Lapis gave an assuring look. “I’m fine.” She slowly started to rise, stretching out her arms. “I’m sorry I fell asleep again…”

“Need any help?” Bismuth offered, noticing that Lapis was having a bit of trouble getting off of her and the couch. “It ain’t easy when you’re expecting. I can’t say for sure but by the looks of it? You’re working overtime.”

“It’s just pregnancy. Like what Steven said his mother went through,” Lapis explained, accepting Bismuth’s help.

“How many do you think are in there?” Peridot questioned, allowing Lapis to momentarily lean against her for support.

“Mm… two,” Lapis shrugged. “Maybe three. There’s no way it’s just one.” She rubbed a hand over her belly. There wasn’t much of a difference yet, but a second take could make someone point out that something felt off.

“This is still blowing my mind- I mean, this isn’t exactly something that Homeworld would have ever allowed,” Bismuth said. “I don’t remember anybody else doing this before either.”

“It’s still new and I’m from a way earlier era. I’m sure it was just… bound to happen one day,” Lapis murmured. “No more war means… time to do anything, really.”

“And you’re sure that you want this?”

“Yes.”

“Even with all of the effects that it is taking on your physical form and demanding specific intakes?” Peridot raised a brow, worriedly.

“Yeah. I’m…- I’m sure.” Lapis glanced down at the floor, awkwardly folding her arms over her chest. 

“You look a bit uncomfortable,” Peridot hummed.

“I’m tired,” Lapis defended.

“I could help you to your hammock,” Bismuth said. 

“No, it’s okay,” Lapis declined. “I can’t get too lazy.”

“Pfft, lazy! Girl, you’re pregnant and carrying a new generation inside you, you’re excused for being lazy,” Bismuth grinned.

“I’m not quite certain what the outcome is going to be,” Peridot piped in. “You and I were both involved in the process,” she glanced at Bismuth. “It could be all mystery about what kind of Gems come out and who they belong to.”

“I don’t care what they are or who they belong to. I’d still care about them,” Lapis sighed. 

“Of course! And me and Bismuth will too,” Peridot said, hands on her hips. “Even if we’ve never handled a gemling, nor have we ever physically came into contact with any, it can’t be  _ that  _ hard. It would be like caring for quartzes from a Kindergarten except they’re smaller and less intelligent, right?”

“Babies sort of terrify me, not going to lie,” Bismuth joked. “But if it’s for Lapis, sure, I’ll handle a few.”

“I didn’t even know that I was capable of-... Lapis, you said that only fertile Gems could smell you back when you reeked of salt?” Peridot asked. 

Lapis nodded. “It’s called heat.”

“Heat. Right. Okay, well with  _ heat _ -“

“Any Gem can smell it, it’s… more of just the fertile ones that get crazy about it…” Lapis flushed with embarrassment. “Like you and Bismuth. Apparently.”

“I’m pretty sure we can fill in what happened without actually mentioning it,” Bismuth stated with a small snicker. “Circle of life. But what I mean is that we need to know that you’re fine with this becoming a parent thing. Nebulas, other Gems don’t have their own yet. We’d be the first. Do you know how those kids are gonna come out?”

Lapis shrugged.

“Do you want to tell her?” Peridot cleared her throat, eyeing Bismuth.

“Don’t look at me, I don’t know how babies come out either,” Bismuth said. 

“I know how this works. I’m not stupid,” Lapis admitted as she spoke up. “I’m just…”

“Scared?” Peridot guessed.

“A little,” Lapis confirmed. “Heat isn’t exactly something you can control. I literally… was doing my own thing then my body just…” she ran a hand through her hair with frustration. “I’m just scared that… what if something happened that I didn’t want to happen? What if I… what if Jasper-“

“Okay, easy, don’t mention that name in these neck of the woods,” Bismuth intervened. “We know that you don’t fly well with that name.”

“But it’s true!” Lapis frowned, balling her hands into fists at her sides. “What if I went into heat around Jasper? What if she..-?”

“Lapis, take a deep inhale in, then let it out,” Peridot instructed, placing a hand on the other Gem’s arm. “The J word isn’t here right now.”

“I’m so sorry- I did this. I wasn’t even able to ask if you guys wanted this-“ Lapis sobbed, her emotions getting the best of her.

“Hormones,” Peridot whispered to Bismuth to help elaborate the sudden outburst. But, to be frank, she also knew that it could be a pent up vent that couldn’t be contained anymore.

“Lapis, this is your decision. And I’m sure that whatever you choose, Peridot and I will still be here for you,” Bismuth said. “It’s what friends do.”

“I’m pretty sure friends don’t have gemlings with each other,” Lapis scoffed.

“Okay, she’s got a point…” Peridot muttered.

“Then, would you like to be something more?” Bismuth questioned.

“I don’t know-!” Lapis hissed.

“You don’t have to know right this second,” Peridot added. “There’s still plenty of time. The earth rotates often, and unless the sun gets any closer and swallows us whole or burns us alive, there’s going to be plenty of time.”

“That was a beautiful analogy,” Bismuth deadpanned.

“I’m trying to help!” Peridot rolled her eyes.

“You could’ve done  _ without  _ the threat of the universe,” Bismuth critiqued. “But that’s not the point. Lapis, we’re here for you no matter what. Friends, not friends, I don’t know, a family? We’re still here for you. We’re a team, and teammates don’t abandon each other no matter what. We’re lions, Lapis. We roar back at anything that tries to put us down.”

“If we’re lions, I’m pretty sure that I’m the rogue male who got kicked out of his pride,” Peridot commented.

“No, we’re our own kind of pride. We don’t do things the traditional way. We do it  _ our  _ way,” Bismuth said. “We do it the way we want it when we want it, and it’s just for us.”

“But what about…-“ Lapis began.

“Do you want to go through with this or do you need some time?” Bismuth asked.

Lapis fell quiet. She glanced at the ground again while Peridot stayed at her side holding onto her arm to show that she was there for emotional support. “... I need some time,” she finally answered. “But… I’m fine with this. For now.”

“Positive?”

Lapis nodded.

“I- I know this seems scary and all, but you’ve got us,” Peridot assured. “And if you keep the gemlings, then you’ve got us and them. We’re kind of a cooperative effort. And if anything tries to do anything bad about it, they’ve got to go through me who successfully told off my own Diamond and also hit her in the face,” she proudly boasted.

“Even when you land on your face after jumping off your garbage lid?” Bismuth teased.

“Nobody was around to see that besides you and I refuse to admit that it ever happened!” Peridot blushed.

“I don’t know… if the gemlings are yours, I don’t know if I want them falling on their face all the time,” Lapis attempted to lighten up some.

“Why are you both bullying me? It’s my height, isn’t it?” Peridot scrunched up her face.

“Your size? The size of a green bean?” Bismuth smiled.

“I AM NOT A GREEN BEAN!” Peridot spat.

“You look like a green bean,” Lapis played along, her mood gradually elevating after taking a fall. “And also the perfect size to hold.”

“I-! … Did you say hold?” Peridot paused. “Hold me, I want up.” She expectantly held her arms out to Lapis.

“No way, you would hurt her if you made her strain herself,” Bismuth cackled. “But that’s why I’m here.” She picked up Peridot with ease, who started squirming in her grasp.

“Put me down, clod-!” Peridot squealed.

“Whoops, I thought you wanted up,” Bismuth sassed.

“LaaaAPIS! Save me!” Peridot whined.

“You’re fine, big baby,” Lapis said. “You’re in Bismuth’s hands.”

“Which should be the PROBLEM,” Peridot pouted. 

“You sure that you’re fine?” Bismuth whispered to Lapis. “I was gonna take this gremlin to go help me finish up one of the fences.”

“Go ahead. I’m fine,” Lapis sighed. “Just don’t throw her.”

Bismuth winked playfully. “Can’t make any promises,” she joked, beginning to head out of the self made house with Peridot. “You know the drill, keep the tarp up if you’d like us to come back in later or put it down if you want some time to your own.”

“Bismuth, it’s my house, I know what to do,” Lapis rolled her eyes in amusement. 

“LAAAPIS! I WILL BE BACK, OOOOKAY?!” Peridot called as she was taken away, still creating quite the fuss.

Lapis watched the two Gems depart before she decided to sit back down on the couch, blankly staring at the television. She shut it off, getting tired of hearing the volume, then settled down. 

They promised that they both would be there for her no matter what. And although part of her felt like she should doubt it, fear still evident about the unknown future, part of herself also felt comforted.

This  _ was  _ going to be new after all- never before had there been any documents or reports of gemlings actually coming to existence. All Lapis could hope was that things would go smoothly and calmly, and that truly her friends would stay at her side through it all. She trusted them.


End file.
